


(Fear) Laughter And Blackness

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: This has angst in it. I tried not to make it to dark and creepy but it might be for some people.





	(Fear) Laughter And Blackness

**Author's Note:**

> This has angst in it. I tried not to make it to dark and creepy but it might be for some people.

Laughter. Sweet, sweet laughter filtered into their head. They knew it was in their head but still looked around. Or tried to only to figure out they couldn't. It was darkness. Everywhere they looked was darkness.  
The laughter sounded again. They really wished it stop being inside their head. The laughter was sweet for now but they knew it would turn harsh and cruel soon. It always did.  
Tears ran down their face. They wished they be free soon. Free of the laughter and the darkness. Free of everything. Free just to hear the silence if they wanted to. Which they did want. Badly.  
Closing their eyes, which did not help against the darkness, they prayed. Prayed for relief. For freedom. They just prayed.

 

It was fear. The laughter that was sweet and then turned cruel? Fear. The darkness? Fear. They knew it was fear. Inside and out, they knew. But that didn't stop the laughter, the darkness. That didn't stop the fear from building. From staying.

 

What can one do about fear? What can one do to combat it? They tried everything they could but it was still apart of them. Fear, no matter what they did, was always there. Whether in the front of their mind or the back, it was with them.

 

They had to live with it. They knew others lived with fear so they had to. Fear had such a hold on them, they wondered how they do it. But they would. They would live with fear in their life.  
It might not be soon. It might be a long, long while from now. But they live with it. If others could and lived a peaceful life, as peaceful as someone could with fear, why couldn't they?

 

As the sweet laughter turned cruel, their tears slowed to a stop. A smile, small but still significant, graced their face. They do this. They would learn to live with fear. They would.

 

The darkness started to retreat little by little. The laughter stopped being sweet and then cruel. It just stopped.

 

Silence. Blessed Silence.


End file.
